Fill up Folleys
by CazzaCat
Summary: Tidus, chocobo, gyshal greens and Rin... Not a good combination... Very funny please Review


**Fill up Folleys**

_**Authors: Kalan Slytherin and CazzaCat**_

AN: We don't own Final Fantasy X we do however wish to make a slightly hilarious and yet make a stand in the ever rising fuel price debate… Well sorta…

* * *

**Cazza:** Fuel prices suck

**Rene:** Ha ha you got ripped off!

**Cazza:** blinks so did you! You fill up at the same place…

**Rene:** stares You're right! Kiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllll!

**Cazza:** Kill who?

**Rene:** I don't know… Fuel people

**Cazza:** You are weird

**Rene:** Bite me… oops

**Cazza:**bites Rene on arm Yuck! Where have you been?

**Rene:** Not entirely sure rubs where bitten

**Cazza:**Remind me never to do that again…

* * *

It was another peaceful day along the Mi'hen Highroad. Tidus sat on the back of his newly found chocobo of whom Kimarhi named 'Fluffy.' He trotted for hours sometimes making that annoying bird run as fast as it could. There was one thing he did like about Fluffy though. It did constantly try to bite any one with a strange hair style, Wakka and Seymour included. It hung around Yuna too much for his liking as well, so he decided to run it every morning before they continued on their journey. It wasn't long before Fluffy began to puff and splutter, so it was very thankful when Rin's Chocobo Station was spotted as they rounded the corner.

He stopped suddenly realizing there was a humongous line up around the Highroad Agency. He swore silently to himself and waited in line patiently. The minutes seemed to drag on until finally and just as Fluffy was about to collapse they reached the small makeshift bowser filled with gyshal greens. Tidus fixed it to the birds yellow head and the greens in question spilt down the chocobo's neck. Fluffy gurgled entirely happy that the greens were flooding into his body. After about ten minutes Tidus began to worry if Fluffy was ever going to be full. He tried to pull the thing off the birds head only to be kicked swiftly in the guts.

'Stupid bird!' He yelled as Rin stepped forward and tried his luck as well. The chocobo was definitely a hungry one at that but there was just no stopping it.

Other Al Bhed people raced to help him and after another ten minutes the managed to pull it off Fluffy's head.

Tidus breathed a relieved sigh as the big yellow bird burped happily. It trotted off for its drink to wash down the ungodly amounts of greens that had been shoved down its throat.

'That will be thirty thousand gil please.' Rin said with a smile.

'What?' Tidus asked horrified at the humongous price that Rin was asking.

'That will be thirty thousand gil please.' He repeated slightly slower. 'You're chocobo has nearly cleaned out our entire stores.'

Tidus paled suddenly realizing that there was no way in Spira that he could pay that huge sum. 'Um well you see Rin… I uh don't have that much.'

'What?' Rin asked starting to get annoyed. 'How much do you have?' He turned to his Al Bhed followers and signaled for them to take him hostage.

'Ummmm…. About fifteen thousand, but I can get the rest to you as soon as possible! Really I can.'

He started speaking to a female Al Bhed and she began to laugh and raced away.

'This is a crime you are committing now.' He answered. 'You should be made to hunt down monsters and pay it off with interest, but if you would really like to get out of here quietly you will do a few tasks for me.'

The Al Bhed men pointed their guns at the young Blitzball player…

'I'll do anything just don't shoot me!' He answered shielding his face in the hope that Rin would show mercy.

'He heh heh… Be careful what you wish for…'

* * *

'Hey has any one seen him?' Yuna asked looking around the small campsite.

Every one shook their heads until Kimarhi piped up. 'Fluffy gone.' He looked quite sad, but it had taken a long time for them to convince him not to eat the poor chocobo. He pouted quite disgusted that some one had taken off with his breakfast.

'Kimarhi… how many times have I told you that chocobo's not food.' She said placing her hands on her hips and trudging off to find the Blitzball player and the missing Fluffy.

She finally made it to the agency and her legs ached. She knew why every one rode chocobo's there. Suddenly she could see the chocobo in question flailing around being chased by a small lizard. 'Stupid bird.' She said calling out for her guardian.

A huge tank near the cliffs edge answered and slowly she walked closer to it still calling out the name.

'Yuna I'm in the tank.' The voice yelled. 'I'm uhhh doing Rin a favor…'

She paused and covered her nose. 'What is that smell?'

'Um… I'm ahem cleaning out the agency… septic tank…'

Rin came and stood beside Yuna and grinned. 'Just think Tidus… Only three more hours and your debt will have been repaid…'

When their journey could finally begin again, only Kimarhi opposed Fluffy being let loose. He still insisted on making large deep fried drumsticks out of it. Tidus wasn't too far off letting him either. He swore never again would he ever fill up a chocobo at Rins shop…

* * *

**Cazza:**Well that was our one little slightly politcal campaigne...

**Rene:** Stop using big words!

**Cazza:**Well if you liked our politcal standpoint or more to the point like our fan fic please review!

**Rene:** Please?

**Cazza:** Yeah well push the pretty button...

>  
  
>  
  
**Just follow these pretty arrows**

>  
  
>  


**So pretty... Click it... You know you want to...**


End file.
